Interlude
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: 30 Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or less. Based around Sirius/Remus plus Marauders/Lily after Hogwarts. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hi! Hello!

This was written for KeepDreamingLily's **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or less Challenge. **Specifically, it's Remus/Sirius centric but the other Marauders/Lily will make appearances!

**A/N: **For the few (very few) of you who might have read my other story, **Marauders Rhapsody**, might notice it follows the same format. It guess you can consider this as a sequel of sorts. But it can be read without reading the other one :D

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Just my time and effort. Yes, I expect some type of compensation ;]

**Interlude**

**1. Beginning**

When they first moved in together,

Remus had expected disaster.

Yet, the walls were still up,

The bed was still sturdy.

For once, Remus was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**2. First Date**

Their first date outside of Hogwarts was spent in London.

Sirius loved the city.

And getting lost.

But Remus loved the look of pure awe on his face most of all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**3. Flirt**

Of all things, flirting was the most foreign to Remus.

He believed the stranger was just nice.

When Sirius presses himself to his side,

he realizes what it really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**4. Virgin**

'Oh, those are condoms, Pete. Don't think you'll need those.'

'Why not?'

'Because you're a virgin.'

'No, I'm not.'

_Snort._

'Was she even human?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**5. Photographs**

Lily wanted to make them a photo album.

Sirius sent her a box full of photos.

Unknowingly, he sent the..."private" ones.

She kindly returned them.

Never had Remus been more embarrassed in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**6. Proposal**

James decided to interrupt Sirius while he teased Remus.

He wanted to hex his stupid face off.

James had proposed to Lily.

It was the most epic mood change ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**7. Heart Break**

Sirius had never been so depressed.

He lost the most amazing thing he owned.

How would he live on?

What would be of his life?

'Sirius, honestly. It's only a television.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**8. Forever**

Despite having their own responsibilities,

The Marauders were still strong.

They made a pact as children.

They'd keep that promise for as long as they were alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**9. Marriage**

'I think they look quite classy, don't you think?'

'They're linens, James'

'But do you think Lily will approve of them, Pads?'

'Who cares? You're the bloody bride, aren't you?'

_Smack._


	10. Chapter 10

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**10. Dream**

Sirius would never admit it,

But he loved to dream.

About his friends.

About food.

But the one thing he'd dream the most was of the day he'd see his little brother again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**11. Sparkle**

Sirius would never say it out loud,

But he truly liked Lily.

At first, she was the enemy.

But now she made James happy.

She was the sparkle in James' eye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**12. Cheating**

Peter asked Remus to teach him how to dance.

But when Sirius walked in and saw Remus give Peter a spin,

he thought he'd been replaced.

By Peter.

He could have chosen someone better!


	13. Chapter 13

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**13. Holiday**

Of all the places they could have gone,

Sirius chose the beach.

Remus hated the sand.

But as Sirius took his shirt off,

Remus forgot about any valid argument.


	14. Chapter 14

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**14. Prince Charming**

'I'd rather hex myself than wear this.'

'Sirius, you look quite dashing.'

'I look like a fairy tale prince, Remus!'

'Now, now. Would you like me to ruffle your sleeves?'

_Groan_. 'Kill me now.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**15. Home**

Their flat was messy.

The kitchen smelled horrible.

Undergarments hung on door knobs.

Shoes kept doors open.

Water pipes rattled.

Floor boards creaked.

But it was home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**16. I Love You**

As the war approached,

it seemed everyone was taking risks.

Sirius took a risk.

He would tell Remus he love him everyday.

It might have lost it's meaning,

But he was willing to risk it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**17. Dance**

'Padfoot, I need you to do me a favor.'

'Sorry, mate. I'm taken.'

'Not that, you git! I need you to teach me...how to dance.'

'Alright. But one condition: Don't touch my arse.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**18. Loss**

Remus had never cried like he did when his father died.

His best friend.

His role model.

John Lupin sacrificed everything for his son.

He was everything Remus wanted to be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**19. Wedding**

Lily never looked more beautiful.

James was a nervous wreck.

Peter mingled among the muggle guests.

Sirius charmed all the young ladies.

Remus was the perfect host.

Honestly, it could have been worse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**20. Different**

Sirius sprawled about the bed when he slept.

Remus stayed curled in one spot the whole night.

But only when they were awake and desperate were they both alike in bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**21. Roses**

'Sirius, why are there rose petals on our bed?'

'Well, I'm trying to seduce you.'

'Hm, you should stick them to your clothes. Seduce your body odor into submission.'

'Oi!'


	22. Chapter 22

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**22. Pregnant**

'Round of firewhiskey for everyone! Come on, Lily. Is not like you pregnant.'

_Silence._

'Shit!, exclaimed Sirius.

'Wow' gasped Peter.

'Congratulations!' said Remus.

'WHAT?' chocked James.


	23. Chapter 23

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**23. Relief**

Sirius' first mission wasn't too dangerous.

That didn't stop Remus' sigh of relief when he came home.

He made sure Sirius was complete.

Then he checked if he still functioned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**24. Money**

Sirius was well off in terms of money.

Remus hated the sense of dependency.

So, Sirius would buy him 'gifts'.

After all, you can't return gifts.


	25. Chapter 25

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**25. Funny**

Remus had a unique sense of humor.

Sometimes it took Sirius a while to get a joke.

He'd even ask Lily for help.

But Remus' proud smile was worth it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**26. Beauty**

There was something about Sirius' tattoos that Remus loved.

The way they traced his body.

His pale skin made them more pronounced.

They were artistic.

They made Sirius,

_Sirius._


	27. Chapter 27

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**27. Love**

Remus loved many things.

He loved books.

Freshly brewed tea.

The smell of the forest.

But it was the love for his friends that was above everything else.


	28. Chapter 28

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**28. Holding Hands**

Every time Remus was doing research,

Sirius liked to crawl into bed with him.

He'd hold his hand.

He'd kiss his knuckles.

In no time, research was quickly forgotten.


	29. Chapter 29

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**29. Together**

Even though they had been together for a while now,

it always felt nice when they were referred to as one.

It made them solid.

It made them real.


	30. Chapter 30

**Interlude**

**30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

**30. Future**

Remus sometimes found sketches Sirius did around their flat.

Usually, they were random.

But now they were of houses.

Floor plans, to be exact.

That mutt needed running space.

**Done! Short but precise, I hope :] Tell me what you thought or which was your favorite! Thanks for reading :D**

**Also, sorry for spamming some of your inboxes :/ This chapter-by-chapter format was a rule.  
><strong>


End file.
